1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk reproducing apparatus, and particularly to a disk reproducing technique suitable for use in reproducing at an N time normal speed a disk on which an audio signal as main information is recorded together with a subcode of time information or the like, such as a digital audio disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an example of reproduction in which an intermittent access is made when the information reading means is inadvertently moved by an external force or the like upon N-time normal speed reproduction of a disk where N is a positive integer. That is, as described in JP-A-62-150560, digital audio data reproduced from a compact disk (CD) is written in a memory, but when the information reading means is advertently skipped over tracks, it is moved back to the previous position from which it was skipped over tracks. At this time, the data reproduced from the disk is stopped from being written in the memory, and the memory is read at a constant period of the sampling frequency. Thus, the digital-to-analog converted data can be continuously reproduced.
In this prior art, during the period in which the information reading means is inadvertently moved, or skipped over tracks and then moved back to the original correct position, no noise occurs, and the reproduction is not intermitted, or is not abnormally made. However, data control is not made for making data precisely continuous. This is because although the subcode of time information is produced timely with the disk reading operation, the audio data is once written in the memory in order that the rotation irregularity of the disk can be absorbed, and read under the control of a crystal oscillation frequency. Thus, the subcode and the audio data cannot be precisely coincident in one-to-one correspondence.